Light in The Dark
by BlueBloodDragon
Summary: There is always a beacon of light to be found in the sea of unforgiving darkness, but is only accessible by those who have the power to wield it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Soulmates: Where They Went and What They Mean To The World

By: Tabitha Potter

There is nothing greater than meeting the other part of your soul, the feeling you get at hearing the words that are cattle branded on to your soft skin by some unknown force. It feels as if your blood turns icy cold and the only cure is to be taken into their burning hot arms, and feel, what you then realize is your soul, flop around like a fish outside of water, and relax as they save you from drowning within your own new sense of completeness, with just a single unadulterated touch.

It's the most amazing thing, nothing can compare, it is nothing like anything else, it is now everything and anything that can ever matter to you. It is something special given to those favored by, well, no one knows, its has just always been this way. You awake as young child and find upon inspection, that you have been grated the privilege of knowing exactly who is your other half. Written upon your body in script that isn't yours, are the first words you will hear come from the one you're meant to be with.

Only few are granted such, to have the knowledge of who the other part of your soul is. Those not picked tend to be bitter and jealous of those who are seen as more deserving of something so great, while they are passed over like chopped liver at an open buffet. It causes tension, and even though it has pushed families apart, and broken many hearts, people can't help romanticizing the phenomena, while simultaneously hating and fearing the very idea.

The majority of people dream to have their soul completed. To feel the affect it brings on your body, your mind, your very spirit.

There are those who see it as something to watch out for though. For those that are branded with their other halves first words, means that they are incomplete. Monsters with only half of their whole beings, not completely human.

They don't understand why any 'god' or 'magical force' would leave any one person not fully made, and then have their skin written into, showing them how to unite with what should already be with in them.

Humanity has a problem with switching from loving to hating. A problem with over analyzing what doesn't need to be analyzed. A problem with accepting things that are done by nature, always wanting to change things to exactly how they want it.

Never truly learning not to mess with things that aren't meant to be messed with, and in the process of trying to improve and become better over something that is different than them, they force other things to evolve alongside them in order to not die out.

Evolve from the simple thing it began as, to something far more dangerous than it ever intended to be, to something that was once romanticized, but now also feared.

There used to be more, more people who were gifted with their future lovers first words written upon their body. However as humanity grew and people learned of greed, wrath, and every other sin used describe human flaw, the amount of people to receive the knowledge of who their other half is, began to dwindle.

The signs of the decrease in those who found their, 'soulmate' to be put into the crudest of terms, was slow going and hardly noticeable. However when people began to notice, it brought on wide spread panic, and had those not gifted searching for answers, in the worst possible way.

Those with the means and brains to do so, looked into the decrease from more of a biological stand point, and when that proved fruitless, chemical, and so on until they had exhausted every practical resource, eventually giving up on figuring out why less and less people where able to learn of their soulmate.

Most where not deterred however, by that point obsessed with learning why more and more people born each year, were showing up blank. To point where they started testing on people, in violent ways, no longer caring what happens to others, only caring of finding the one that completes them.

The more people tugged on those prized with identification of their partner, the harder the information came, and the less people allowed to have any knowledge released to them. Less people getting marked.

That is where it went bad, for when experiments and other forms of research brought about zero answers, people got jealous, angry, violent. To the point that all those whom were found to have their soulmates words printed on to them, were executed in the cruelest ways. The reasoning behind it being that if they couldn't know who their soulmates are, no one could.

The threat involved with eradicating those with soulmates, lead to an evolved form, a form where they could better protect themselves. They gained 'powers', tools to help protect and even destroy all that tried to kill them. It was never enough though, they weren't evolving as fast as they were being attacked.

This lead to only the barest of people getting the most special of gifts, and hiding it as best they could. Over the centuries though it became so very less common that people forgot why the population who were branded were so small. The information later on being lost in history, turned to myth, and once more romanticized, but this time as something foolish to think about, and those few who wake up to find words written into their skin, inherently knowing to keep it to themselves.

They know it is something special, something to not be shared, they know it is the words they will hear, from the person that will complete them. It's just known, they don't know how they know, but when they look at, it's obvious what it is.

Soulmates bring light to the darkness, and only those of untouched pureness in side their barest of being, are granted their soulmates writing on their person. They hold power to vanquish darkness leaked into the world, holding the power to eradicate all darkness. All evil.

The common people don't know this though, because most things lost to myth and make believe, are hidden from them. Those who are seen as myth themselves know of the power soulmates hold though, such as warlocks, fairies, and elves. Knowing of the power though, doesn't mean they know what it is.

All that is known is that they have the have the strength to wield untold power, unachievable by any other, enough to destroy even the strongest of foes, who see it pertinent to hurt them.

Creatures of darkness, of pure evil, like vampires who kill just to kill, or werewolves who let their inner wolf run wild unchained, see them as something to kill before it can kill them.

Creatures of the light however, see them as something to protect and keep from danger, even something that is sacred, for they have the untold power to eradicate the threat of darkness consuming the world. Creatures like wizards, who strive for a world bathed in the light, to have a world at peace, tend give their lives to protect them.

You would think with knowing this, people would come forward about being marked instead of hiding, away in a deep hole, praying to Merlin, that they never be found out about. Well the answer is simple, and it is all because of something, one certain witch prophesied.

It is no longer clear where the prophecy came from, seeing as it came about long before the British Ministry of Magic came into creation. It has been passed down from word to mouth for generation to generation, told as a fairytale story about soulmates brought together, hand picked to rid the world of evil, and reunite all forms of creatures and magic under one rule.

Under their rule, it is said that all humans would once more gain the gift of their soul partners written word, upon their skin. For the world will be at peace, and returned to its original state of being. However this all just speculation, as the actual wording of the prophecy was lost, much like how the person who said it was lost to the minds of the masses.

"Lily pad, are you in here?" James Potters voice rang through the Potter Manor library, startling Lily from what she had been reading, and she snapped the book shut quickly placed it back on the shelf.

She didn't want her husband that she was still scoring every resource she had, trying to find an answer to what was going to happen to their daughter.

'Her a baby girl was in danger, and there was nothing she could do but hide,' she thought despondently as she smoothed down her blouse, and walked out from between the shelves, heading towards sound of his voice.

As she came to a stop in front of her husband at the front of the library, the fire red head kept her eyes cats down, not wanting to see the look he would give her.

"Lily I know you want to find out away to protect her, or learn of what power the prophecy Dumbledore gave us is, but we've looked through everything." James whispered, as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, tiredly and closed his eyes.

Lily glanced up and saw not the care free boy she had fallen for, but a tired grown up man at the end of his rope on answers.

She pursed her lips defiantly and glared lightly at he floor, "not everything." She murmured, before walking out of the library, to go check on her daughter.

The heavy foot steps of her husband could be heard following after her as she walked her, but she ignored him, instead glancing about the massive hallway.

Walls were covered with dozens, upon dozens of portraits of scenery and past family members, who had their essence encased in paint and canvas. They passed many portraits and doors leading to unused rooms, before they came to their daughters room, which laid on the other side of the manor form the library.

As she went to grab the handle, to let them into the room, she was stopped by James who grabbed her hand while molding himself to her backside. He laid his chin on top if her head, and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place.

"I know this is hard, and know that we haven't been through everything," he told her while squeezing her this waist," but there is only so much we can do."

Lily just stared at the door handle, kept from moving and being forced to listen," so what, we supposed. To just let her fight unprepared, to die?" she questioned listlessly.

"No that's not-"

" I know." She left his arms and pushed the door open, and stepped inside low light automatically coming on.

Lily walked towards the deep blue crib up against the left wall, and bent forward, staying like that and just gazing at her little bundle of joy.

She was a tiny little slip of a thing, curled up at the bottom of the crib, dressed in a grass green onesie, her short, pitch black hair spread about her head like a halo. Lily imagined bright emerald greens eyes just like he own staring up at her, because at the moment, Hunter Magnolia Potter, was fast a sleep, dreaming incoherent thought, not a care in the world.

James sighed despondently as he looked between his sleeping baby girl, and undeterred wife," I don't know what to tell you love. You've carved in so many protection ruins, and laid so many protective charms, and wards into her crib, that I'm surprised we can even get to her."

" Was there something you needed James?" she asked, her eyes never leaving there place on her daughter.

"The house in Godric's Hollow, is ready, everything has been moved except the crib." James answered lowly, and he didn't expect an answer, so he was surprised when she spoke, but it wasn't directed towards him.

Lily had bent forward and lifted the sleeping baby into her arms, and held her close to her chest, as she whispered," I will never stop protecting you, never stop trying to help you. I never thought I would but the second I held you in my arms for the first time, I knew that I would die for. Even kill, to make sure you can live."

She stopped , and glanced at James for the first time since entering the room. In her eyes he could see the fierce determination, and the honesty in all she had just confessed, and it might of scared him had he not known, he himself, had the same look on his face before.

He watched her kiss their babies soft head, and walk out of the room, leaving him alone in the nursery, leaving him to pack up the crib himself, and bring it to the new house.

TIME SKIP

" Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving her with these people? I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of… muggles imaginable. They really are-"

Dumbledore cut her off as he held Hunter in is arms and walked up the path of Privet drive," The only family she has."

McGonagall still tries to fight her case on not leaving her here," This girl will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that doesn't know her name."

Dumbledore nods, as if he had been waiting for her to say something along those lines, and places Hunter on the doorstep," Exactly. She's far better off growing up away from all of that, until she is ready. There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all."

Hagrid had been sniveling all throughout their discussion and decided to comfort the crying giant. Hagrid nods and straightens himself as best he could, while Dumbledore bent down and placed a letter on Hunter.

As they all left, Hagrid on a flying motor cycle, and McGonagall as a cat, Dumbledore prepared to pop away as he glanced at Hunter," Good luck… Hunter Potter." And he disappeared with a barley heard pop.

It was silent after that, the only sound the rustle of leaves and chitter of wild animals, only broke a few hours later, by the high pitched screech of Petunia Dursley, who had been placing empty milk bottles out on the porch, only to find a baby in the way.

She looked about, but stopped as the baby whimpered as a cold breeze swept by, forcing her to bring it in. She headed for the kitchen, and set the blanketed baby on the counter. She picked up the letter confused, because who would leave a baby with her, and as she read she slowly came to understanding.

"My sister is dead." She whispered, testing the words on her tongue and hating how it tasted.

She looked at the baby girl, Hunter, and made eye contact with eyes just like her sisters, and she felt something hit her face. She was crying, and it felt as if her insides were being crushed in as she gazed at her dead sisters only child.

For several minutes she wept over the counter, before suddenly stopping and picking up the child quickly, she moved quickly and picked up the car keys hung by the door, and got into the car, after placing Hunter into Dudley' car seat, and driving off.

"You wouldn't be well taken care of with me. Vernon is very strong headed, and doesn't appreciate change, doesn't appreciate the magic in the world, I'm to weak to stand up to anything he might do to you. I used to be like that, but I grew up, I only wish I had told Lily that while she was till here, but I was afraid." Petunia spoke brokenly as she drove," from what that letter said, you need to be protected, well I'm going to consult the best people on how to do so. Even if it means sending you somewhere else."

Hunter gurgled from the back of the car, and she smiled wetly towards her as she came to a stop in front of an old run down tavern. She got out and as she unbuckled Hunter she explained what was happening.

" You see I had been going through old letters Lily had sent home when she was younger. In one she talked of these creatures who ran a bank for wizards, and would do practically anything for a price. Now usually I wouldn't be able to get to the alley it's located in, but I have magic, just not a whole lot, but enough to get in. We are going to negotiate for them to hide you." She finished as she stepped inside.

It was a very dingy place, and since it was still so very early in the morning, the only person inside was a man behind the counter, wiping it down with a dingy old cloth.

"Good morning." The man said spoke tiredly but joyfully, offering her a toothless smile, which she grinned tight lipped back in acknowledgment at.

" Good morning, do you think you could help me find the alley, this is my first time visiting?" she questioned politely, keeping Hunters face hidden by her body, because from what the letter said, people would now recognize her.

" Sure thing." He offered and lead her out the back and let her into the alley showing her how to get, then leaving her to her business, and heading back tot his counter.

Petunia walked briskly, not letting herself be taken in by all the magic and wonder she had just walked into, she headed straight toward the building her sister had described.

It was shockingly white, and very tall and imposing, and in front stood guards, short stubby ones, decked out in strong looking armor. As she stepped up to the door and walked inside they bowed to her, and not knowing what to do she curtsied as best she could, because in her letters it said one should show respect to goblins, and so she did in the only way she knew.

They looked at her curiously, she looked back for a moment before she coughed delicately and turned heading inside the bank.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside, and dozens of goblins sat behind tall podiums working a way, she walked to the one closest to the door, and coughed once more grabbing it's attention, as it was writing.

It wrote a few more words with the quill, held between its gnarly green finger, before looking up," Yes?" it asked in a gargled voice, its sharp teeth visible as it spoke, making Petunia quiver slightly in fear.

" I would like help with stuff, pertaining to my niece, Hunter Potter." Her voice shook, but she held her head high refusing to be deterred from her goal.

The goblin, looked at her for a few seconds before, letting lose a string of grunted noses and another goblin appeared from around the podium," Take them to the goblin in charge of the Potter account."

She was then lead down many halls, for what seemed liked twenty minutes, before they came to door with the name Potter printed across it., and the short goblin knocked on the door roughly. It took about a minute before they were gruffly told to enter, and she followed the goblin into a circular room.

" What is it?" a goblin, smartly dressed compared to the one who showed her the room, asked in clipped tone.

They spoke in the low grunts and snarls again, glancing back in her direction every once in a while, before the one behind the desk waved the other off leaving them alone.

She gingerly sat in the seat and was about to speak when the goblin bent over and removed a rough stone bowl, and a knife startling her," This is to test that will prove who you have with you, is actually who you say it is, all that I will do is prick the child's finger, let few drops of blood drop into he bowl, and then it will heal itself."

Petunia hesitated for a moment, before strengthening her resolve and doing the test, and several minutes later as she held a crying baby, wailing over a wound that had already been healed, she sighed as the goblin was satisfied with the results, and inquired about what her business was.

" I am the legal guardian of Hunter, correct?" and when she got a nod she continued," My sister said that , for the right price, you would do most anything."

The goblin twitched its fingers on the desk," Goblin's have been known to, yes."

" I would like you to take my niece, and place her somewhere far away and hide her, along with erasing mine and my husbands memories." She spoke with a sure tone.

" Erase what exactly?" The goblin asked, a curious look on it's face, at what she was asking him to do.

She turned her gaze to the baby she held in her arms," Of all forms of magic, Hunters existence, and everything surrounding my sister, so I don't have single memory tied to my niece."

She brought her gaze back up, and she watched as the goblin leaned it's chair back and look at her for a few minutes before answering in a slow voice," very well, I will do this, for the right price of course, as you said."

" of course." She agreed, and they spent the next hour, going over how she would pay him, and creating a contract that would make sure he did what he was supposed to. During this time he had a memory potion delivered to them, where he then took key memories from her and dropped them into the potion to make it work correctly.

" This will get rid of what you want. Split it evenly between you and your husband, you must drink it all, otherwise, your brain my turn to liquid. Killing you both instantly." He swished his hand, and the potion was now in a sealed container.

He grinned toothily as she shivered in her seat from what he said. He then held his hands out for the baby, and watched her leave, not glancing back, taking the potion with her.

She left the building, and hurried through the alley and back to her car, where she then sped to the house. It was still early enough that Vernon wouldn't be up yet as it was his day, off so she could give it to him as soon he woke up.

As she walked into her house upon arriving back, she saw him come clamoring down the stairs, and head straight for the kitchen.

" Vernon, I was thinking that we could have a nice breakfast out what do you think?" she asked, as he went about making some morning tea, only half-awake.

" That sounds lovely pet." Vernon responded as he set the pot on the stove to boil the water.

"I have something for us," she put the container holding the potion on the counter, as she got their worst cups from the cabinet and distributed it evenly between the two.

"No, thank you, I'll just stick with my tea." He said as bright purple sludge was shoved under his noes.

" Vernon," her tone sad, making him look at her surprised," if you love me, you will drink this, and drink all of it, in one go."

Slowly he took the cup, and starring into her eyes filled with more determination than he'd ever seen on her face before, he threw his head back and downed the disgusting drink he'd been handed.

" What the bloody hell was that?" he weakly spoke as he sat down, it had tasted awful, and he was suddenly very dizzy, he watched unfocused as his wife chug her own drink.

" Something to make everything better. " she answered taking a seat next to him and closing her eyes.

" You didn't poison us did you?" he asked, only slightly serious.

" No, I didn't." Petunia answered as she yawned.

Vernon looked confused at hearing her answer," didn't what? what were we talking about?"

Petunia opened her eyes and squinted trying to remember," I don't know."


	2. Crude words

Molly Weasley had a vision of laying in bed with her husband until late morning. That how ever was broken by the shrill sound of that stupid muggle alarm clock Arthur had going off at four in the morning. She groaned and pulled the pillow from under her head and stuffing it over her face to block out the annoying item.

It continued to shriek loudly for several moments and Molly got fed up, so she reached for the alarm over her still blissfully asleep husband, and fiddled with turning it off.

"Someone turn the alarm off." A slightly prepubescent voice screamed from somewhere in the house, and Molly was to annoyed to pay attention to which of her children it was as she finally turned it off.

" Silence." Molly whispered as she placed the clock back over on the side table and stared awed at her husband still being asleep.

" Thank you." The same voice screamed, and Molly identified it as her eldest son.

"Go back to sleep sweet heart." Molly answered back, and crossed her arms as the yelling back and forth woke up her husband.

" What's with all the yelling ?" He yawed as he turned over and dragged a hand down his sleep crusted face.

"The alarm went off," Molly laid back down still very tired," why was it set so early."

Arthur furrowed his brow in thought before he sat up suddenly," I forgot to mention that I was heading in early today."

" Why?"

" Because we recently did a raid, and if we want to get through it on time we need to get in earlier to finish it." He spoke as he pushed off the covers and quickly went about his morning routine.

"The children will be upset that you left before they were up." Molly mumbled as he came out of bathroom fully dressed and clean fifteen minutes later.

" I know, and I'm sorry I forgot to mention it last night," He mumbled as he gave his wife a chaste kiss and headed for the door," Do tell the I'm sorry. I should be home at usual time."

"Alright dear." She answered as he shut the door, and she rolled over hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

She was just dozing off when there was a loud thud from upstairs, before screaming and loud arguing started with her name being called repeatedly. She turned over on to her back and started at the ceiling for a few moments as she contemplated who's idea it had been yo have so many children. She sighed and sat up prepared to go deal with the problem when her bedroom door was thrown open and in walked in her son Percy looking majorly peeved.

" Mom Fred and George hand there hands in their pants and were writing bad words on each other" He wined, his glasses going askew as he crawled up onto the bed with her.

" We were not," To voices simultaneously screamed as the aforementioned duo skidded into the room," It was there when we woke up."

" Liars," Percy screamed and insistently tugged on his mothers night gown," Mom just look at their butts, they were writing bad words onto there butts."

" Calm down Percy," Molly tired to console her third eldest son," You two show me what your brother is talking about." She ordered peering over at her two rambunctious twin children.

"It was there when we woke up." one of them tried defend, she was sure it was George.

"Yeah we were going potty together when I noticed something on his butt." Fred stated shaking his head furiously.

" Yeah, and then I noticed the same thing on his butt,." George crowed as if that was the most important detail on the planet, in the way only a six year old could.

" Show me now." Molly ordered.

" What is with all the yelling so early. " Her eldest groaned as he wobbled into the room obviously still asleep.

" Fred and George wrote bad words on each other." Percy accused.

" Really? What you'd right?" the thirteen year old asked his eyes sparkling with something close to pride.

" Bill." Molly scolded, running her hand through her hair as she tried to control the situation.

" What I didn't do anything." He defended, very awake now.

" You two show me your butts now." Molly said ignoring her eldest.

The twins grumbled as they moved closer to their mother and pulled down their sleep pants to show her their behinds. There in neatly done handwriting were the exact same words on their left butt cheeks, 'Fuck me.'

" Oh Merlin," Bill giggled as he looked at what had been written.

" Bill, would you please-" but she was interrupted by a new voice.

" Why is everyone in mom and dads room?" her second eldest Charlie asked curiously as he came, but froze as he took in the sight of everyone crowed around the twins who had their pants down," What's happening?"

" the twins wrote 'Fuck me', on their butts." Bill happily told his brother, he wined however as his mother hit him on the back of the head.

" language Bill," Molly sighed as she pulled out her wand," Now I'm going to get this off your butts, and you to will being doing chores for the entire day."

" But mom, it was there when we woke up."

" We didn't do it." They cried talking over one another.

" Either way it's coming off." Molly snapped and the twins went quiet as she waved her wand and used scourgify on their butts making them squeal at the feeling.

" Odd." Molly whispered as the words stayed completely the same, not coming off in the slightest, so she cast the spell again.

" Mom." they wined squirming as they felt the spell hit again.

" Hush, "Molly stated as she ran her hand of George's now red fanny," What did you two use to do this?"

" We didn't." they groaned together.

" Then how did it get here?" she scowled a she pressed her fingers against the crude words.

" Mom," Fred whimpered, "that hurt."

" Yeah." George agreed trying to pull away.

" I wasn't even touching you Fred." She huffed as she tried to keep George in place.

She tried the spell once more hoping to get it off, but screamed in surprise as the spell bounced off and hit Percy in the face. He fell backwards as he let out a high pitched yell at being hit.

" What the bloody hell is going on?" Bill whispered as they all watched in fascination.

The words on the twins butts glowed a bright gold and seemed to pulse before settling back down to the original black color they had been.

"What just-"

" Happened?" the twins asked scared as their butts felt like they were on fire.

" Mom?" they questioned together turning around to see their mother rooted to the spot on the edge of the bed, a look of deep surprise on her face.

" Mom are you okay?" Bill carefully asked stopping in making sure Percy was okay.

" I-yes," she mumbled, her face a flushing brightly as her eyes took on a far away look," let's just go back to bed."

" What happened, are we in trouble?" George asked as he pulled his shorts back up.

" No, but we will discuss this when your father gets home." Molly offered as she shook her head to center her thoughts.

" But mom what was that?" Charlie asked, not comfortable with the lost look he saw in her light brown eyes.

"We'll discuss this more when your father gets home," Molly repeated refusing to talk about what had just happened until she could speak to her husband," Now go back to bed it's still very early."

Bill looked ready to ask again but decided against it as he watched the twins scramble into bed and cuddle up to Percy. Percy tried to fight them off but just gave up and closed his eyes while pulling the twins close.

" I meant your own beds." Molly huffed good naturedly as she smiled, coming out if the lost look she had gained form what had happened.

"But your bed is always so warm." Charlie grinned getting in the bed and adding to the growing pile of children.

" Yeah." Bill agreed, thinking 'if you can't beat them, join them' as he squeezed In between Charlie and Molly.

"You kids." Molly cooed as she reached down and pulled the blanket up covering up her children before laying back and staring at the ceiling as she worried about what just happened.

It was a legend, make believe, a children's story. There was no other explanation though, the words, how they turned gold and wouldn't come off. Molly breathed out deeply, as she tried to sort out what was happening.

The whole thing was supposed to be a fake, sure there had been cases of this supposedly happening but the last one had been so many years ago there was no clear record on it. Plus there had been no real proof to it being real, that had been given to the public. It was just impossible that her little boys, were some how branded with something so impossible. The words first they would hear from the other half of their soul.

She needed Arthur to get home real soon.


End file.
